EDacondas
by Drongs2.0
Summary: Ed wins a contest for him and 8 people to go too the Amazons Rainforest full summery inside...Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy and Anacondas Hunt for the Blood Orchid Crossover...Chp 8 up
1. The Contest

**EDacondas**

**Disclaimer**: I know a lot about Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy and the first and second anaconda movies.

**Summery**: Ed wins a contest for him and 8 people (mainly all the kids in the cul-de-sac) free passports and a free boat tour to the Amazon Rainforest but they don't know their tour might lead them in the bellies of hungry snakes.

**Rating:** T

**Author's Notes**: Okay this is my first EEnE crossover fanfiction in fact this is my first fanfiction so go easy on me.

**Genre**: Sci-fi/Action/Adventure

**Chapter 1**: The Contest

Eddy had thought up a scam to buy jawbreakers and as usual nobody bought it. Double-D went across the street to where Eddy was.

"I don't understand Double-D." Eddy said, "This scam should have been full proof."

"Oh I don't know Eddy maybe because you're selling coat hangers." Double-D said.

"There not coat hangers sock head. These are metal benders you can bend them any way you want." said Eddy.

"Eddy come on, no one is going to buy this." Double-D said.

"Yeah your right." Eddy said, "Let's go inside and watch TV"

Eddy and Double went inside the house and got some snacks and starting watch TV.

"I wonder where Ed is Eddy." Double-D said.

"There's probably another monster movie marathon on now." Eddy said.

"Maybe we should turn on the radio." After that Double-D turn the radio on. _"Hey do you want to go on vacation for free? Well you can if you're the ninth caller on our radio station 1-800-555-1583 and you and 8 of your friends can win free passports and a boat tour to the Amazon Rainforest."_ Then just like that Eddy and Double-D started dialing numbers.

"What I'm caller number three this sucks." Eddy said angrily.

"Eddy I'm caller number six." said Double-D. The voice from the radio came back. _"And we have a winner."_ Eddy and Double-D looked at the radio._ "Okay lucky winner the passports and the boat tour tickets will come tomorrow."_

"Oh, Man! I wanted to win those passports and tickets!" said, Eddy.

"Oh well, Eddy. We can win a contest some other time" said Double-D.

All of a sudden Ed comes in. "Hey guys! Guess what I won!"

"What Ed?" said Eddy "a two dollar discount on your next hair cut?"

"No silly." said Ed "I won free passports and a boat tour to the Anapom Rainforest."

"I do believe you mean Amazon Rainforest Ed." said Double-D.

"The what?" said Ed.

"ED!" Eddy said, "Man I feel like I want to hug you but I'm not that kind of guy."

"I agree Ed when will we go?" said Double-D.

"Tomorrow." Ed said.

"Good then I will not be able to see your sister for days Ed!" Eddy yelled.

Just then Ed's eyes widen. "AHHHH! Sarah if she finds out I have these she'll tell mom and mom will want me to take her with use."

Then Ed started running around Eddy's room. "Ed. Ed! ED! EDDDD!!" Just then Ed stops after Eddy was done yelling. "Don't worry Ed just don't tell her."

"But Eddy Sarah always finds out everything." said Ed

"And that my friend is why you should keep your big mouth shut." Eddy said

"But Eddy I agree with Ed Sarah is sure to find out," Double-D said "and besides we have to tell our parents if we don't we will be grounded."

"Double-D you're not talking about that parietal ring thing right?" Eddy said.

"Yes Eddy," Double-D said, "and our parents will also be worried sick they'll probably call the police to look for use!

"Okay Double-D well tell them at dinner." Eddy said. After that Ed and Double-D went home for dinner to tell their parents that they are going to the Amazon.

**End of Chapter One**

**A/N:** Okay that's chapter one hoped you like it don't forget to send some Reviews.

**Next time:** Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy are going to the Amazon Rainforest but all the other kids want to go to what will Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy do? You'd have to find out on chapter two EDacondas.


	2. The Trip

**EDacondas**

**Disclaimer:** I know a lot about Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy and the first and second Anaconda movies.

**Summery:** Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy are now going to the Amazon Rainforest but all the other kids in the cul-de-sac want to go what will happen.

**Rating:** T

**Author's Notes:** Okay this is my first EEnE crossover fanfiction in fact this is my first fanfiction so go easy on me.

**Genre:** Sci-fi/Action/Adventure

**Chapter 2:** The Trip

The Eds just got done telling their parents that they were going to the Amazon Rainforest. Eddy and Double-D went outside.

"Eddy have you seen Ed today." Double-D said.

"No I haven't but," Eddy stopped to see Ed, "Hey there he is. Hey Ed," Eddy stopped again to see who was with and it was Sarah. "What's the brat doing here." Eddy said angrily.

"Mom said I have to take Sarah with us." said Ed.

"Great we have to go too the Amazon Rainforest with Sarah." said Eddy.

"And her friends." said Ed.

"Her friends?!" Eddy and Double-D said.

"Yes. Mom said if I can bring friends it's only fair if she bring friends." Ed said.

"Tell me Ed how many friends is she bringing?" Double-D asked.

"She's still asking all the kids in the cul-de-sac." Ed said.

"ALL THE KIDS IN THE CUL-DE-SAC!!" Double-D and Eddy shouted.

"Hey dorks," The Eds heard a voice and they turn to see Kevin, "Sarah said you three are going to the Amazon Rainforest."

"Yeah so what's it to yea?" Eddy asked enraged.

"Well Sarah said you have 5 more passports to the Amazon Rainforest and we want to go too." Kevin explained.

"No way! It's bad enough that the twerp coming along but you and everyone in the cul-de-sac!" Eddy shouted.

"Oh come on Eddy can we come along." Nazz said.

"Ye bl el a." Is all Eddy could say.

"What Eddy is trying to say is sure." Double-D said.

"Oh thank you Eddy." Nazz said.

"Your welcome Nazz." said Eddy.

"Come on Nazz lets get everyone else." Kevin said.

After that Ed, Double-D, Eddy, and all of the kids in the cul-de-sac were on a bus to the airport so they can go to the Amazon and when they got there they all got on the plane. All nine kids Ed, Double-D, Eddy, Sarah, Jimmy, Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Jonny, and his wooden friend Plank. Now they were on their way to the Amazon Rainforest.

**End of chapter two**

**A/N:** Hey sorry that this chapter was shorter then the last one. The next one will be longer. I promise.

**Next Time:** The Eds are now in the Amazons but at the wrong time. It's in the middle of the rainy season. Will they find themselves a tour guide? You may have to find out what happens on chapter three of EDacondas.


	3. Finding a Tour Guide

**EDacondas**

**Disclaimer**: I know a lot about Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy and the first and second Anaconda movies.

**Summery:** The Eds are finally in the Amazon Rainforest but at a wrong time. It's in the middle of the rainy season. Will Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy fined a tour guide? Find out now.

**Rating**: T

**Author's Notes**: Okay this is my first EEnE crossover fanfiction in fact this is my first fanfiction so go easy on me.

**Genre**: Sci-fi/Action/Adventure

**Chapter 3**: Finding a Tour Guide

The Eds and all the kids in the cul-de-sac are now in the Amazon Rainforest but they were very disappointed. It's not the reason that they wanted to win the contest so they can get away from the cul-de-sac but instead bring all the kid that lived there with them. But it's because it was in the middle of the rainy season.

"Now this SUCKS!!" Eddy shouted, "At any time to start a contest to go too the Amazon Rainforest is during the rainy season?!"

"Sorry Eddy, I should have checked my weather calendar to see when the rainy seasons are." said Double-D.

"Well the guy at the docks said, 'No one is going on the river until the rainy season is over.'" Kevin explained.

"THIS REALY SUCK!!" Eddy shouted even louder.

"Come on Eddy at least things can't get any worse." Double-D said.

Just then a car drove across the road splashing water all over them.

"HEY, watch where you're going jerk off!" Eddy said.

"Eddy lets go back to the hotel." Double-D said.

"Okay Double-D lets go." Eddy said.

Double-D, Eddy, and Kevin went back to their hotel and went into their room.

"So now what?" Nazz said.

"Well we can't go on the river until the end of the rainy season." Double-D explained.

"How long is that?" Jimmy asked.

"2 weeks" Eddy said.

"2 WEEKS!" everyone shouted.

"But that's how long I told my mom I was going to stay." Nazz said.

It wasn't just Nazz who said that, as it seems everyone told their parents they were only going to stay for 2 weeks. That's why they had to pack extra clothes and supplies to keep them from being bored.

"Well we have a computer," Double-D said. "We can see if there is anyone who is crazy enough to ride a boat during the rainy season."

"Impossible no nincompoop would go on the river in this weather." Rolf said.

"Yeah. Well except Ed" Eddy said.

"I am a lump." Ed said. It seems like he's never paying attention.

"I'm serious! One time in Rolf's old country it used to rain many days and many nights for a whole month." Rolf explained.

"Okay I'm sure it wasn't that bad" Sarah said.

"Silence! The story is not yet over as Rolf said it rained for a month and when it was over Rolf's old country was flooded so much that Rolf's family had to sleep on the roof." Rolf explained.

"Wow. Rolf's weird huh Plank." Jonny said.

"Man that's tough. Did that really happen Rolf?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course it happened why would Rolf make up such a ridicules story?" Rolf asked.

"Well I think I'll check to be certain." Double-D said.

"Why does no one listen to Rolf!" Rolf shouted

It felt like an hour since Double-D started searching for a crazy tour guide. It took so long to find someone that he almost gave up until he found something. "By George, I think I found something." Everyone looked at Double-D.

"What do you mean you found something Double-D?" Eddy said

"I thank I found a tour guide who is crazy enough to take us on a boat tour during the rainy season." Double-D explained.

"Who would be crazy enough to go on the river during this weather?" Rolf asked.

"Some guy named Carson Anderson." Double-D said.

"Well were can we find this guy?" Kevin asked.

"He's in a bar in down town." Double-D said.

"We'll go there tonight." Eddy said.

That night Ed, Double-D, Eddy, Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf went to the ally of downtown to look for Carson Anderson. Double-D left him a message telling them to meet them at the counter. At the counter was a guy standing there as if he was waiting for someone. Double-D went over there and tried to say, "Hey I'm Double-D and these are my friends and we heard you can take us on the river during the rainy season." in South American. But actually he said, "I smell like stinky fish that's fresh from a fishing boat. Do you want a breath mint?"

The man laughed, "You know your South American language sucks." The man said.

"You speak English?" Eddy asked.

"Yes. Do you?" The man replied.

"Why would a nincompoop go on the river in the rainy season?" Rolf asked.

"Oh you want to meet him." The man said.

"You mean your not Mr. Anderson?" Nazz asked.

"What? Oh no Carson is my boss." The man said.

The man led them to Carson Anderson. "Hey Double-D." Ed said.

"Yes Ed." Double-D said.

"Why did you say you smell like stinky fish?" Ed asked.

"Ed I didn't know you speak in a foreign language." Double-D said excitedly.

"I speak what language?" Ed asked.

"Sometimes you scare me Ed." Double-D said.

Everyone followed the man to another man sitting in a chair.

"So your Mr. Anderson?" Double-D said.

"Yes. I see you met my friend Terren." Carson said.

"Yes we heard you can take us on the river during the rainy season." Double-D said.

"You must be the contest winners?" said Carson.

"Yes." said Double-D.

"Yeah, I think every boater in Borneo sent a letter to the radio station saying 'The rainy season will not be a good time for the contest.' But that's the thing about rich people they never listen." Carson said.

"I can agree with you." Double-D mumbled.

"Okay here's the deal when you're on my boat I make the rules. My boat's like my home so everyone does his or her fair share. Oh yeah we're going to make some stops so no one wanders off when we do. Okay?" Carson explained.

"OKAY!" everyone, said.

"Okay now get out of here. I don't know what kind of idiot would let kids in such a dangerous bar like this." Carson said as a knife came flying at him. But he easily caught it and saw the man who threw it laughing. "HHHEEY!! You think that's funny?! I'll show you funny! Put your hand on that wall." Carson demanded as the man did as he was told. Then Carson threw the knife at the man's hand and went through the hand to the wall. The man then screamed out in pain. Then Carson sat back down. "Check please!"

After that Ed, Double-D, Eddy, Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf went back to the hotel and told the others the good news. Then on the next day the kids came to the docks.

"I can't believe we have to treat his boat like his home. What the heck is that suppose to mean?" Eddy asked.

"I think he lives in his boat Eddy." Double-D said.

"Well I don't care. I'm not doing any chores on my… oh my god!" Eddy shouted when an ugly boat came by.

"Man is that a boat or a trash heap?" Kevin asked.

"I know Plank, that boat is ugly." Jonny said.

All of a sudden Terren came off the boat. "Well? Ain't she a beauty?" Terren asked.

"That's what we're riding on?" asked Jimmy.

Then Carson came out of the boat. "Not what you expected is it?" Carson said as the kids looked like they were saying 'HELL YES'. "She may not look good but the Bloody Mary is the best boat you can find."

"Are you sure this is your only boat?" asked Nazz.

"Well I can see why you don't like it. But if you don't want it I think you can get one in 2 weeks." Carson said as the kids looked in defeat.

Then all the kids got on the boat when a man came running down the peer. "Wait! Wait! I need to get on this boat!" the man said as he ran to the boat.

"Sorry but we're booked you can get another one in 2 weeks." Carson said.

"No! I don't have 2 weeks. I need this boat now," said the man impatiently.

"Listen dude I already have some customers. If you want this boat you're going to need to pay big." Carson said.

The man took Carson to whisper. "Okay my name is Deron and out there is something that will change the way we live. I will give you one hundred thousand dollars." Deron said.

"Okay we have a deal but no matter what happens I'm in charge got that?" Carson asked.

"Sure thing." Deron said.

"Okay guys this is Deron he will be joining use." Carson said as they all went on the boat.

Everyone then went on the boat after that and met the crew. "Guys this is Bobby," points at a man with glasses, "Baler," points at man with a eye patch, "Colley Deboilt we call him Shorty," points at a bold guy, "and this is Marco." Points at a big guy with cigarette (Think a big scary version of Arnold Schwarzenegger) and a jacket, "Marco. Do you mind?" Carson said as Marco flicked the cigarette out of his hand. "Okay now I hope you enjoy your stay at the Bloody Mary. Your bedrooms are over there and bathrooms in the back." Carson explained.

"Well it seems nice." Nazz said.

"Oh come on Nazz you know this thing is a piece of junk, right Rolf." said Kevin as Rolf came in with his stuff.

"Well. This boat is a big mess terrible made but aside all of that not bad." Rolf said.

"Whatever." Kevin said.

"I think I'm going to use the bathroom," said Nazz as she went to the bathroom. When she got there the bathroom was ugly, "I think I'll pass."

Then Sarah, Jimmy, and Jonny were getting their stuff together. "This place is filthy." Jimmy said.

"I know Jimmy but it is better then nothing." Sarah said.

In the other room the Eds were in their room. "Man this place is a dump. Double-D I don't know why you made use come here!" Eddy said very mad.

"Well it's the only boat that's available Eddy so don't blame me," said Double-D.

"Guys this is just like that movie 'The Lake Monster Returns." Ed said.

"Ed this is not a horror movie" Double-D said.

Back outside everyone else was talking and getting ready to leave. "All right get ready for departure. Terren get on deck and get this thing on the river." Carson said.

"Okay. But Carson why are we taking that Deron with us." said Terren.

"Because he offered us one hundred thousand dollars for something out there. Why?" asked Carson.

"I don't know. I just don't trust him." Terren said.

"Dude you don't trust anyone." Marco said.

"NO! This one is different." Terren said.

"Why don't you two shut up and get this damn boat on the water." Carson said.

After that Terren got the boat started and went on the river.

**End of chapter three**

**A/N:** that is it for now. Don't forget send some Reviews.

**Next time:** Strange things are happening out on the river. What's out there killing animals and people and what's that Deron guy looking for. Find out on chapter four of EDacondas.


	4. What is IT

**EDacondas**

**Disclaimer**: I know a lot about Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy and the first and second Anaconda movies.

**Summery**: Strange things are happening out on the river. What's out there killing animals and people and what's that Deron guy looking for? Find out now!

**Rating**: T

**Author's Notes**: Okay this is my first EEnE crossover fanfiction in fact this is my first fanfiction so go easy on me.

**Genre**: Sci-fi/Action/Adventure

**Chapter 4**: What is IT

Its day one on the Bloody Mary and as you might have expected everyone was bored. I mean what did you expect? They were on an old boat in the middle of the rainforest.

"Man. If I known we be on this boat I would have waited 2 weeks." Kevin said.

"I know! We're out in the river with no T.V, comfy beds, and last but not least we are on a boat that looks like its going to fall any second now." Eddy said.

"Well I don't know guys," said Nazz, "I mean we haven't been here for a full day."

"We don't need to be here for a whole day to know that this place is piece of shi…" Kevin almost said when he was interrupted by a knock of their door.

"Hey… Hey kids," it was Marco. "Listen you guys are expected at the main table in exactly 10:25 minutes. Repeat main table in exactly 10:25 minutes."

"Oh great I wonder what they want." Double-D said.

It was night and when they got to the main table it was full with food.

"Dudes what are you waiting for the food is getting cold." Baler said.

They all went to the table to eat. Too bad the food looked terrible.

"What is this?" asked Nazz, "A crocodile?"

"No. Caiman… not as big as a crocodile but close enough." answered Bobby. "Don't worry we de-bone them before we cook them."

"Ye! But if you want my advice, eat the head first that's the best part." Marco said.

"I think I'll have the fruit I hate meat." Jonny said.

"What kind of chicken laid this egg it's huge?" Sarah asked.

"That is a snake egg." Terren said.

"You should eat that before it hatches. Trust me you don't want a snake to bike you in the lips." Shorty said showing the bite mark on the lip.

"Well at least this stuff taste good. What is it?" Kevin asked.

"Calamari." Baler answered.

"What?" Kevin asked.

"Squid." Baler answered again.

Kevin then stared spitting out the squid. "I think I lost my appetite." Kevin said.

"Me too." Nazz said.

"Me three." Eddy said.

All the kids started to go to their room except Rolf. "Are you going to eat that?" Rolf asked Deron.

"You can have it" Deron said.

"Thanks. Squid is a deliquesce in Rolf's old country." Rolf said.

"You're a freak aren't you?" Deron asked.

After Rolf was done he went to his room. A few minutes later Double-D came out and saw the crew and Deron talking, so he hid behind the corner.

"How long will it take us to get there?" Deron asked.

"In a few days." Carson said.

"You know this rout is the same one where the incident happened." Baler said.

"Baler! I said we never talk about the incident ever!" Carson said walking off angrily.

"What is this talk about an incident?" Deron asked.

"Not an incident The Incident." Shorty replied.

"Its time to confess this boat isn't ours." Terren explained, "This boat belongs to Carson's friend. He was a tour guide, fisher man, hero, and army man. One day he took a group of people out into the forest and they slowly started to disappear. When he and three other survivors returned to Borneo he gave the boat to Carson."

"Okay well thanks for the ghost story." Deron said and went to his room laughing.

"Dude we're serious." Bobby said.

"Right I hope I don't disappear on the way to my room." Deron joked.

Then all of a sudden someone grabbed Double-D. It was Carson.

"You know ease dropping is a felony." Carson said.

"I'm sorry I won't do it again." Double-D said.

"Listen if you tell anyone I will skin you alive." Carson said.

"Please tell me that was a threat." Double-D hoped looking scared.

"Oh you be surprise." said Carson, "Look I promised my friend I wouldn't tell anyone."

"But your crew just told Deron." Double-D said.

"Then you know why it needs to be kept a secret. If anyone knows about it they will think we're crazy." Carson said.

"I think everyone already thinks your crazy." Double-D replied.

"Remember that skinning thing I said earlier? Maybe I should do it." Carson said.

"Okay I won't tell anyone." Double-D said.

"Good now go to your room." Carson demanded.

In an instant Double-D ran to his room, were Ed and Eddy were.

"Double-D what happened you look like you saw a scary movie." Ed said.

"Yeah sock head what happen almost lost your hat?" Eddy joked.

Double-D started telling Ed and Eddy what he just heard. "And Carson told me if I tell anyone he will make me the next main coarse in dinner."

"Man and I thought he was crazy to have this boat." Eddy said.

"Guys this is just like that other horror movie, 'Forbidden Secret of Doom." said Ed "You see these kids were living with this guy who had a secret and they found out he was a brain sucking mutant."

"Ed this is not a horror movie." Double-D said.

"Yeah if this was a horror movie they would have got some idiot like Tom Screws to play me." Eddy said laughing.

"Yeah and they would have got drunken fat guys to play us." Double-D said.

Everyone in the room started laughing. Jimmy then went outside to get some water. He started to lean off the edge of the boat and fell off the boat. Quickly he started swimming to the shore.

"Guys stop, wait please!" Jimmy screamed while chasing the boat. Suddenly Jimmy stopped when he heard a stick break, "Hello. Who's there?" Then Jimmy heard a hiss. Then he saw a shadowy figure and just like that he started running like hell. Jimmy saw the figure coming at him and hid in a log. He saw the huge figure coming in the log and Jimmy stared running out of the log. Jimmy found a big tree and started climbing it. Jimmy spotted the boat, "Guys please help!" Jimmy then spotted the figure below the tree, and then he heard a crack. Jimmy saw it was the branch cracking slowly and then… "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone on the Bloody Mary ran out of their rooms to see what made the noise.

"What was that?" Kevin asked.

"It sounds like Rolf's Nanno shaving the cows." Rolf answered.

"It was probably a wild bore… being eaten." Marco said.

"Eaten?" Nazz asked.

"Everything gets eaten out here." Terren said.

"It's either eat or be eaten. That's the law of the jungle." Carson said.

"Okay let's just go to bed." Sarah suggested.

Everyone started going to their rooms but Carson grabbed Double-D.

"Told your friend didn't you?" Carson asked.

"I di di did didn't." said Double-D looking worried, "Okay how did you know?"

"Oh please. This is my boat. I can hear anything on my boat." Carson asked.

"Okay they're my friends. I can't keep a secret from them." Double-D said.

"If you tell anyone else your hide is mine." Carson said.

Double-D went in his room looking scared. Morning came and Sarah was looking for Jimmy, "Jimmy were are you? Jimmy?" Sarah yelled.

"What's she worked up about?" Marco asked.

"One of the kids is missing." Shorty answered.

"Which one?" Baler asked.

"The one with the retainer." Shorty answered.

"Great. One day and we already lost a passenger." Marco said.

At the main table everyone looked worried.

"Guys, Jimmy wouldn't just disappear." Nazz said leaning on the edge of the boat.

"Plank said 'Jimmy went out to get some water." Jonny said.

"Yeah and then what?" Kevin asked.

Double-D looked a little scared remembering what he heard last night, "Guys, last night Carson's crew was talking about a…" Double-D stopped when he saw Carson.

"What Double-D?" Nazz asked.

"Nothing, forget about it." Double-D said.

Just then Nazz fell off the edge of the boat, "Nazz!" everyone said.

"Terren stop the boat. Girl overboard!" Carson shouted.

"Nazz stay calm." Kevin said.

"Don't worry Rolf will save go-go Nazz girl." Rolf said.

"Rolf it's okay I know how to swim." Nazz said.

Just then a 19 foot crocodile jumped out of the water. Everyone then started screaming. Then Marco got out a rifle. He shot one time and missed the crocodile. He shot twice and missed him again. Shot a third time and scraped the crocodiles back. The crocodile then went underwater.

"Where is it?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know." Marco answered.

"You don't know?" Bobby asked again.

"Nazz, just stay calm, don't move a muscle. It can't see you if you don't move." Ed said.

"Ed, that's sharks and it can see her even if she doesn't move." Double-D replied.

Just then the crocodile jumped again to grab Nazz, but then Carson jumped on the crocodile with his knife.

"Nazz quickly swim…swim like the wind." Eddy said.

Carson was struggling with the crocodile. The crocodile kept shaking his head to knock Carson off, but Carson kept stabbing it in the neck. Then the crocodile pulled Carson under water. Everyone looked down at the water motionless. Then the crocodile floated back up on the water and everyone looked scared. Then Carson swam back up to the surface, taking his knife from under the crocodile's mouth and started to swim back to the boat.

"Are you all right?" Carson asked.

"I thought I was going to die." Nazz said.

"Well, I can see how that can startle you." Carson said.

"That was one big caiman." Nazz said.

"It was a crocodile. Caiman's don't have that much of an anger management issue." Terren said.

"Dude shut up she was almost killed." Marco said.

Everyone took Nazz to the main table. Terren started the boat and when no one was looking something pulled the crocodile underwater.

"Well at least the kid is safe." Carson said.

"Yeah, but we're still missing one kid." Baler said.

"Okay we'll split up into teams." Carson suggested, "Marco you and Bobby check the deck. Baler, Shorty you two look any where you both think the kid will be. Me and Terren will check the bedrooms."

They started looking for Jimmy but couldn't find him.

"I can't find him any where. I can't believe this. Where can this kid be?" Carson asked.

"Maybe we should turn back and… oh my god." Shorty said. Everyone looked where he was looking. They saw someone sitting in the dirt. It was Jimmy.

"Terren stop the boat." Carson demanded.

Terren stopped the boat. Carson, Terren, Marco, and Shorty ran to Jimmy.

"Why did we stop?" Eddy asked.

"Look its Jimmy!" Sarah said happily.

"Everyone stay on the boat!" Baler demanded.

Just then Deron came out of his room, "What's going on?" Deron asked.

"They found Jimmy." Nazz said.

"Who?" Deron asked.

"The kid, dumb ass." Bobby said.

Carson and the team got to Jimmy, "Kid are you okay?" Carson asked.

"It it was horrible." Jimmy was crying.

"Shorty, take the kid back to the boat." Carson said.

"What happened to him?" Marco asked.

"I don't know. Looking at him I say someone or something was chasing him." Carson answered.

"Carson!" Terren yelled.

Carson ran and saw Terren pointing at some type of fabric and started pulling on it to see how long it is.

"What is it?" Terren asked.

Carson got to the end of the fabric, "Its snake skin." said Carson, "But I haven't seen one this big before." Carson looked a little scared and started heading for the Bloody Mary, "Marco tell all the kids to stay on the boat. I don't want anyone getting off the boat until we reach Deron's destination and back to Borneo!" Carson shouted.

"Oh Sarah it was awful." Jimmy said crying.

"Oh it's okay Jimmy." Sarah said.

That night it was raining hard and Double-D was in his room thinking like always, "I just don't get it what could of scared Jimmy so badly?" Double-D asked.

"Guys this is just like that other horror movie 'Scary Jungle Beast of Death." said Ed, "You see there was this man-lion that was stalking this group of campers and…"

"Ed shut up! This is not one of your stupid horror movies!" Eddy shouted.

"And why would Carson want us to stay on the boat until we reach Deron's destination and back to Borneo?" Double-D asked.

"Maybe because he's crazy." Eddy said.

Carson was in the main room and Deron came in.

"You wanted to see me?" Deron asked

"Yeah. Beautiful weather were having don't you think?" Carson asked.

"Yea it i…" Deron was interrupted by Carson.

"I was being sarcastic." said Carson, "You know rain like this can lead to major flooding. We're turning back and finding an alternate route."

"But that will take more then a week." Deron said.

"What are you looking for Deron?" Carson asked.

"Okay it's a rare flower called the Blood Orchid." Deron answered.

"It's just a myth." Carson said.

"It's not a myth Carson." said Deron, "Here's your proof." Showing Carson a dead flower pellet, "It may be dead but it's enough proof."

"Look even if you find it there's no more Blood Orchids. My friend made sure of that." Carson said.

"No there's a few more of them. Please I'll pay you one million dollars." Deron said.

"Okay fine. But if something goes wrong I'm turning this boat around." Carson said.

At morning the river was flooded completely.

"God. Terren turn this boat around." Carson said.

Terren ran to the steering wheal but the boat ran into a log. Then Terren ran back to the wheal but couldn't turn it.

"Terren what's wrong?!" Carson asked.

"That log must have jammed the runner I can't steer." Terren said.

Then the fog cleared up and showed the boat heading to a waterfall.

"Sweet mother of God." Carson said.

Everyone woke and went to the main table "What's with all this noise Rolf can't get a decent sleep." Rolf said.

"The runner is jammed and heading toward a waterfall." Carson said.

"What!" Everyone shouted.

Everyone saw the waterfall and panicked.

"Everyone hang on to something!" Baler shouted.

"Hang on to something!" Carson shouted.

Everyone started hanging on to the boat. Then everyone started screaming when the boat was going down the waterfall. When the boat hit the water everyone swam to the surface. Eddy was the last to get out of the water and when he did something was swimming under him. But no one was able to see it.

"This is just great we're stranded here." Eddy said.

"No we're not I have a satellite phone in my bag. The bad news is it's on the boat." Carson said.

"Oh great we're stranded." Kevin said.

"No we're not." Said Carson, "My bag is water proof if we're lucky I can get it and a bunch of necessary supplies, Terren, Baler I'll need your help."

Carson, Terren, and Baler jumped in the water and swam to the boat. Carson swam to his room to find his bag. But he felt like he wasn't alone and like something was behind him. He turned around and saw nothing. He found the bag and grabbed it and two other suitcases. After he was done Carson, Terren, and Baler came to the surface. They got a phone, field chargers, a machine gun, grenades, and a machine gun with a grenade launcher, some pistols, and two machetes.

"Man he really goes the distance." Eddy said.

"Carson used to be in the military. It really pays off, gun, bombs, and license to kill." Marco said.

"Guys I'm telling you this is just that movie 'Scary Jungle Beast of Death." Ed said.

"Is he always like that?" Carson asked.

"I'm sorry to say but yes." Double-D said.

"Well I can't get a signal. We need to get out of this spot we need to move somewhere else." Carson said when they were moving away from the river.

**End of Chapter four**

**A/N**: That's it but don't forget to send some reviews.

**Next time**: They survived the waterfall but will they survive what's to come, find out next time on chapter five on EDacondas.


	5. First Strikes

**EDacondas**

**Disclaimer**: I know a lot about Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy and the first and second Anaconda movies.

**Summery**: They survived the waterfall but will they survive what's to come now.

**Rating**: T

**Author's Notes**: Okay this is my first EEnE crossover fanfiction in fact this is my first fanfiction so go easy on me.

**Genre**: Sci-fi/Action/Adventure

**Chapter 5**: First Strikes

Carson was still trying to get a signal from the satellite phone.

"Maybe you should call the national guard." Eddy said.

"He can't." Terren said.

"Why not?" Sarah asked.

"Because the only way for the national guard to get to us is through that!" Terren said pointing at the waterfall.

"Okay I got a signal. I'm taking it." said Carson and all the kids stared at him, "Alone!"

"Okay. Fine we'll leave you alone. Yeah come on guys." All the kids said walking away.

Carson then started dialing numbers. "Bracks." Carson said in the phone.

Elsewhere on the river a man on a boat had a phone to his ear, "Hey! Isn't it my old friend Carson Anderson? How're you doing pal?" Bracks said.

"Bracks listen I need you to meet me and a few friends 24 miles due west of your location." Carson said.

"Oh I don't know Carson I'm booked." Bracks said with a smile on his face.

"Listen you little ego maniac you better be there or else someone's wife is going to know about November, 16 in Moscow!" Carson shouted angrily as he hung up the phone.

"Wife is gone Anderson." said Bracks as he put the phone back in the case that also had a gun in it, "Long gone."

Back with the gang Ed, Edd, Eddy were having a conversation alone.

"Guys who do you think he's was calling?" Double-D asked.

"Who cares? I just hope we can get out here." Eddy said.

"Guys this is exactly like that…" Ed was interrupted by Eddy.

"Ed do us a favor and SHUT UP!!" Eddy shouted.

Then Carson hung up his phone and getting his supplies, "Okay everyone saddle up we're out of here." Carson said.

"How are we going to do that?" Jonny asked.

"Easy. I have a friend on the river." said Carson, "Listen he's going to meet us 24 miles due west of his location. It will take us 3 day if we take the normal route, but…"

"But? But what?" Kevin asked.

"It's kind of a good news and bad news scenario." said Carson, "Good news is there's a shortcut through the jungle and it will save us half the day. Bad news is it head towards a small swamp."

"A swamp." Jimmy said.

"Isn't there another shortcut or something?" Sarah asked.

"No." Carson simply said.

"Well I want to get out of here." Eddy said.

"Okay it's settled we're taking the shortcut." said Carson as he grabbed the two machetes, "Now stick together this jungle is big and you will get lost." he said as he gave the other machete to Terren as they made their way to the jungle.

"Hey. Do you think after we find your friend we can get the Orchid?" Deron asked.

"Forget it. My boat is gone I'm getting us back home." Carson answered.

"Yeah but…" Deron was interrupted.

"But nothing we head home." Carson said with a strong voice.

It's been five hours everyone was tired. They were still in the jungle trying to make it the rest of the way.

"Man you think there could have been an easier way?" Nazz asked.

"Yeah this is exhausting." Jimmy said.

"So if there was anywhere you'll go where would it be?" Eddy asked.

"Phoenix. I hear it's a nice place." Baler answered.

They kept walking and in two hours they were at the swamp.

"Maybe we should find away around." Double-D suggested.

"There is no way around. We go through." Carson said.

"Wait I saw this in 'Scary Jungle Beast of Death." said Ed, "This is the part where the man-lion waits for his unsuspecting victims to go in the swamp so he can eat them."

"Dude that movie was based in Africa. We're in South America." Carson said.

Everybody started walking through the swamp slowly. Jimmy was scared about what happened the other day. The water was so murky that you can barley see the top. But something seemed to be in the water. All of a sudden Eddy stopped right there.

"Whoa! Something just moved." said Eddy, "Something just moved down here."

"Maybe it was a piranha. Hope you're wearing thick jeans." Bobby said.

"Bobby. Knock it off." Marco said.

"I'm not joking guys." Eddy said.

"Just keep moving" Carson demanded.

Everyone kept walking but some of them were walking slowly. Nazz saw the top of the water as if it was moving towards them. Nazz then looked a little nervous and Bobby decided to use it to his advantage.

"Dun-…um. Dun-um dun-um." Bobby said.

"Stop it." Nazz said looking very annoyed.

"Dun-um dun-um." Bobby joked.

"Seriously if you don't stop it." said Nazz looking even more annoyed and kept walking. Bobby laughed a little and just then something pulled him under water. Nazz then turned around, "Oh very funny Bobby." Nazz kept walking a few feet and turned around again, "Bobby? Bobby!" Everyone turned around and then Bobby was pulled out of the water and all around the swamp screaming.

"AAAAHHHHH! HHHEEELLPP MMMEE! HHHHEEEEELLLLPPP MMMEEEE! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bobby shouted and then was pulled under water again. Everyone stared motionless and then Bobby came to the swamp surface all cut up. Then Bobby heard a hiss and he turned around. Out of nowhere a huge anaconda struck at Bobby and started shaking him like a rag doll.

"BOBBY NNNOOOO!" Marco shouted starting to run at the snake.

"Stop. We can't lose both of you." Carson said stopping Marco in time.

Then the anaconda went under the water with Bobby. Then everyone ran out of the swamp and into the jungle. When they were sure they were safe they stopped to sit down.

"Man what was that thing?!" Kevin asked.

"Anaconda." Carson answered.

"You have snakes out here that big?" Nazz asked.

"I can't believe it, it just came out and ate him." Double-D said.

"Guys don't worry we'll be okay." Baler said.

"Baler shut up I don't want to hear it." Marco said.

"How can you say that? Bobby was your friend, your best friend." Baler said.

"QUITE!" said Carson, "Listen anacondas are territorial. A snake that big would need a lot of space."

"What if that snake comes after us?" Sarah asked.

"Anacondas have a slow digestive system. A meal like that he'd be digesting it for weeks." Carson explained.

"How big can these things get?" Nazz asked.

"That's the biggest one I've ever saw." Carson said.

"Well let's keep going guys we're only half way there." Terren said.

Everyone started to get moving except Carson, Deron, and Marco.

"Dude this is a good reason why I need to get to the Blood Orchid." Deron said.

"Oh give it a break. One of my crew members is dead. As far as I see is this expedition is over." Carson said.

"You're going to give away a chance of a life time because of some dead stupid crew member?" Deron asked.

At that time Marco snapped, "Some dead stupid crew member?" Marco walked up to Deron and grabbed him by the collar.

"I'm going to leave you guys alone." Carson said walking off.

"Listen pal if I ever see that snake again I'm going to kill it." Marco said.

"Why? So you can dissect it and bury your friend." Deron said.

Just then Marco punched Deron in the face. Deron fell to the ground with his nose bleeding.

"Never make fun of Bobby Bern again." Marco said walking off.

Everyone kept walking for the rest of the day until they entered a valley of tall grass. Then Jimmy stopped for some reason. Sarah was the only one to notice.

"Jimmy what's wrong?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah that's the thing that tried to eat me." Jimmy said crying.

Just then Nazz stopped walking.

"Um Kevin." said Nazz.

"What?" Kevin said when he touched the back of his neck. Turn's out there was a leach on it. When he found out he started to freak. "OH MY GOD GET IT OFF OF ME!!"

"Hold still kid." Carson said when he got a lighter and burned the leach off.

"Oh thank you Carson." said Kevin.

"Shut up and lift up your shirt." demanded Carson.

"What?" Kevin asked.

"Just do it!" he said very annoyed. Then Kevin lift up his shirt and everyone looked in shock as they saw a lot of leaches on Kevin. "We're going to need a blowtorch."

"No need the son of a shepherd will remove these blood suckers." said Rolf.

"This ought to be good." Shorty whispered to Baler.

"Rolf, are you sure about this?" Kevin said a little unsure.

"Silent! Rolf must concentrate." said Rolf as he pulled off the first leech.

It's been 15 minutes and Rolf was at his fourth leech which was hurting Kevin.

"The son of a shepherd can not concentrate with you screaming like a mad cow." Rolf said still pulling off the leeches.

"I can't help it when you're yanking those leeches off of me." said Kevin.

Everyone else was waiting for Rolf to be done taking the leeches off of Kevin. Some were just sitting there waiting, others were massaging their feet. Eddy was about to put his shoe back when…

"Stop!" Terren said as he took Eddy's shoe.

"Hey! What are you doing to my shoe?" said Eddy.

Terren hit the bottom of the shoe and a spider came out, everyone quickly backed away. "If that bit you, you would be paralyzed like a statue for three days." Terren said still holding the shoe.

"Thanks." Eddy said looking at the spider.

"What do you call that?" asked Double-D.

"Stone Spider, very dangerous." answered Terren as he was about to kill the spider with Eddy's shoe. But Deron caught it in a tiny container. "What the hell are you doing Deron?

"What do you think you were about to do? Deron asked.

"The Stone Spider is not to be reckoned with, it is dangerous." Terren answered

"Yes but can you see what we can do with this?" Deron started, "With this we can finally find a cure for paralyzed people. People will pay billions for this."

Terren just looked at Deron in an untrusting way and gave back Eddy's shoe.

"Guys," Marco said as he got up. "I've got some business to take care of."

"Okay man, just don't take forever." said Shorty.

Marco walked through the tall grass until he found a clearing. He stopped to sit down and pulled out a picture of him and Bobby in it, "You bastard why did you have to die like that." He said as he remembered the day Carson asked them to work on the Bloody Mary.

(Flashback)

_Marco and Bobby were at an ally in Borneo with two teenage punks. As usual Marco lit a cigarette._

"_My brother asked you a simple question." said a teenage kid._

"_Why are you being such a dick?" his brother said._

"_Yeah, why are you being such a dick?" repeated the fist teenager._

"_Because I can be." Macro answered as he gave Bobby a high five._

"_You two have no idea who you're dealing with." said the first teenager._

"_Let me guess." Bobby started. "Two spineless teenagers, who probably shit themselves every 2 hours." Bobby said as he gave Marco another high five._

"_Okay that's it, you two are going down." the second teenager said as he got ready to fight._

"_Oh please," started Marco as he put on his gloves. "I'll take you down in one punch."_

"_Oh yeah, bring it!" said the second teenager._

_Just like what Marco said, all he did was punch that teenager across the face and he was out. The first teenager was so scared, that he ran off screaming._

"_Not so hot now, are you bitch?" Marco said when he gave Bobby one more high five._

"_Wow you showed him." said a voice in the corner of the ally. Marco and Bobby looked and saw a man coming out of the ally._

"_Yeah, so you looking for a fight too?" Marco asked very annoyed_

"_No," the man started. "My name is Carson, Carson Anderson and I have a business proposition for you two."_

"_What kind of proposition are we talking about?" asked Marco._

"_Just traveling around the Amazon Rainforest." answered Carson._

"_Well then I'm in .By the way my name is Bobby, Bobby Bern." Bobby said as he shook Carson's hand._

"_What about you? We could use someone with mussels for this job." Carson said._

"_What the hell I'll join and the names Marco, Marco Vincent." said Marco as he shook Carson's hand._

"_So lets get going so you can meet the rest of the crew." Carson said._

"_You two go ahead I'll catch up." Marco said as Bobby and Carson went to the docks. Marco on the other hand walked to the teenager lying on the ground. He took his cigarette out of his mouth and put the burning side on the teenager's head. "Had no idea who you were messing with, huh kid?" he said._

(End Flashback)

When he was done moping around he got up and headed back to where the others were. When he got back Rolf was at the last leech.

"See that wasn't so bad." Rolf said as he pulled off the last leech.

"Easy for you to say." replied Kevin trying to smoothen out his back.

"Deron!" shouted Carson making Deron come over. "Listen, me and one of the kids are going up ahead to clear a path."

"Okay. But what's that got to do with me?" Deron asked.

"Well you seem so damn proud of yourself. I thought you can get everyone moving." Carson answered as he went to Double-D. "Hey you, Double-kid."

"Double-D." he replied.

"Whatever. Listen I'm going up ahead to clear a path, and I need you to come with me." said Carson.

Carson and Double-D went on ahead while Deron tried to get everyone moving. "Okay come on everyone lets go." said Deron but no one moved. "Come on up." Everyone still didn't move. Marco got annoyed with all of this so he took a stand.

"Okay everyone lets get the hell out of here." said Marco. Sure enough everyone got up and started moving.

"How'd you do that?" asked Deron.

"You have to give them a reason to move unlike you." Marco answered shoving Deron out of the way.

Back with Carson and Double-D. Carson was cutting up a path for everyone. Double-D was worried about why Carson would choose him over everyone else.

"Something wrong kid?" asked Carson.

"No of course not." Double-D answered.

"Yeah I know. I scare the living crap out of you." Carson said.

"If this is about that incident again I swear I told no one else." Double-D explained.

"No need." Carson started. "That snake you saw was the incident. The reason I told you to help me was because I need someone to talk too. Since you seem to crave for information I thought you'd be the perfect one to tell you stuff." said Carson referring that night on the Bloody Mary, when Double-D was caught ease dropping.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Double-D asked.

Carson paused a little bit. Then started tell Double-D what he needed to tell him. "Deron offered me one million dollars to stay on the path. Even when I knew it wasn't safe."

"Why would you do that?" asked Double-D, now shocked for knowing why they were stranded in the jungle.

"I don't know. Maybe it was because of the money." Carson answered.

"Yeah but you're the guide. If you knew it wasn't safe you shouldn't have taken the money." Double-D explained.

"Yeah I know that now." said Carson still cutting a path.

"I won't tell anyone if that's what you're thinking." Double-D said.

"No need." Carson started still cutting out a path. "I really don't care if you tell anyone, I have no more death threats for you. I lost too much already, my boat, a crew member, and my pride. I don't have that much left except my own dignity. So go ahead tell anyone, tell your friends, tell the rest of the crew, tell everybody see if I care!"

"Carson. I had no idea that you felt so strongly about this." said Double-D

"Yeah, well now you do. Now don't stand there, help me with this for gods sake." Carson said as he gave Double-D a knife so he can help cut the tall grass.

Back on the river Bracks was driving his boat across the river, while drinking and singing some retarded song. He kept singing until something hit his boat, causing the box with a phone and a gun to fall to the dark corner of the boat. "What the hell was that?" he said going to the edge of the boat to what he bumped into. When he looked over the edge he saw a huge long body swimming around the boat. It didn't take long for him to know that it was the body of a giant snake. "Oh my god." he said as he ran to get his box that contain the gun in it, but he couldn't find it. While he was looking for it the huge anaconda emerged from the river looking for something to eat. Unfortunate for Bracks he was the first thing the anaconda saw. So in a blink of an eye the anaconda struck at Bracks trying to pull him in the water. Bracks tried to hang on to the steering wheel but eventually let go, causing the steering wheel to roll to the left.

Elsewhere not very far away everyone else was still moving to the river. Then Jonny suddenly put Plank to his ear.

"Plank said he hired something." said Jonny.

"Dude your insane to think that piece of wood can hire or speak for that matter." Storty replied.

Suddenly an explosion was heard not that far from them.

"See I told you." said Jonny

"Come on we gotta see what's up." Carson ordered causing everyone to run to the scene. When they got there they saw a boat wrecked up on the shore.

"What the hell happened here?" Carson said looking at the boat.

Terren found a small boulder and climbed on it to look around. "BRACKS!!" he shouted but nothing happened.

Deron found a half filled beer bottle and picked it up. "Great just great, your friend got drunk and fell off the bloody boat!" he shouted slamming the bottle on the ground.

"Now what are we going to do?!" Eddy shouted.

"We're DOOM!" shouted Jimmy.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Nazz asked.

"Everybody QUIET!" Carson Shouted as everyone looked at him. "Listen it's obvious that not everything was destroyed in the wreck. I say we salvage everything we can find, and then we find another way out of here."

Everyone spread out around the boat to see if there was anything they can use. Terren found a flair gun, Rolf found two completely full gasolines cans, Double-D found some rope, Eddy found some old rags, and Kevin found four unlighted torches. Deron was going though some loose wood when he found a small box, he opened the box and found a satellite phone and a gun in it. Deron looked around to see if anyone was watching, and secretly put the small box in his bag and closed it tightly. When he was sure no one saw him he went back to the boat with everyone else. But he stepped in something and looked down and seemed shocked in what he stepped in.

Back at the boat everyone was done salvaging and went back to the shore. "This all we can find, everything else was destroyed in the wreck." Terren said to Carson.

"Okay, now all that's left is to find a way out of here." Carson said looking worried.

"Um guys I think you should look at this." Deron said as everyone went to see what he was looking at. They came to see him looking at some fish carcasses.

"Great you wanted us to see some dead fish." said Sarah.

"No look how they are dead." everyone looked at the fish, and notice that there was spear in them. "Someone had to kill these fish and probably somewhere near by."

"Headhunters." answered Carson

"Woe, Woe, Woe, Woe, Woe, Woe, did you just say headhunters?" asked Eddy.

"I'm not surprised. These lands are native to them." Carson answered.

"So what do we do?" asked Kevin.

"Their village shouldn't be far. We head there." Carson said while getting everyone moving.

"So we're going to the headhunters not away?" said Eddy.

So they started their journey to the headhunter's village not knowing what lies ahead.

**End of Chapter 5**

**A/N**: well here's chapter five sorry if it took so long. Don't forget to send some Reviews. Just to let you know that the Borneo that I'm taking about is suppose to be a town I made up.

**Next time**: they lose one man can they lose another, and startling secrets are revealed when they are in the village.


	6. The Village

**Edacondas**

**Disclaimer**: I know a lot about Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy and the first and second anaconda movies.

**Summery**: They lose one man can they lose another, and startling secrets are revealed when they are in the village.

**Rating:** T

**Author's Notes**: Okay this is my first EEnE crossover fanfiction in fact this is my first fanfiction so go easy on me.

**Genre**: Sci-fi/Action/Adventure

**Chapter 6**: The Village

Where we left off everyone was heading to the headhunters village. They have just lost one guy against an anaconda, and their only way out of the jungle was gone. So far they were only a mile away from the crash site, and they had a long way to go from here.

"How far do we have to go?" Double-D asked tired from walking.

"Well it would take us two days to get there." Carson said. "But thanks to this short cut we're taking we should be there by night fall."

"I still don't see why we have to go to a village filled with headhunters!" shouted Eddy. "Won't they try to kill us the moment they see us?"

Marco then turned to Eddy. "Don't worry, Small Fry, if any headhunters give us trouble then we'll blow some caps in their ass."

"Wait this is also like 'Scary Jungle Beast of Death!" Ed shouted getting everyone's attention. "This is the part where we go to the village, and we find out the villagers are serving the man eating monster!"

Everyone stood silent by what Ed said. Jimmy was shaking in fear thinking it was true. Double-D smacked himself in the face in embarrassment that Ed said that. Everyone else thought that Ed was going nuts.

"Okay this guy watches too many movies." Shorty said before they decided to move on.

It's been two hours and still they were heading to the village. Each minute seemed like hours to all of them as they walked though the jungle no rest. Thirty minutes later they came to a part of the jungle that was so thick it was taking awhile to cut though it. Carson had to ask Terren to help.

"Carson have you noticed anything strange about the jungle lately?" Terren asked as he was cutting through the jungle.

"Not really." Carson answered. "Why do you ask?"

Terren then stopped helping him. "Well listen." he said getting Carson to stop. "Now tell me what do you hear."

"Nothing." Carson replied and then realized what Terren was trying to say. "No birds, no monkeys, no nothing."

"It's like the whole jungle is dead." Terren stated.

"Yeah." Carson said a little nervous. "Lets just focus on getting out of here."

They both started to cut through the jungle again. Everyone else was sitting back waiting for Carson and Terren to cut through it. Everyone expressly the kids were hoping that they would get out of here, and that they were far away from that giant snake as possible.

"I wonder how long we have to stay here." Eddy said.

"Well it will probably take awhile before they can cut through all of that." Double-D replied. "The best thing we could do is relax."

"But what if that snake comes after us?" Jimmy asked still scared about what happened to him and Bobby.

"Well Carson did say it would take a week before the snake would be able eat again." Double-D answered.

"And you would trust that psycho?" Kevin asked.

"Well he's not that bad." said Double-D.

"What are you talking about Double-D?" Eddy asked. "This guy was crazy enough to own a crummy boat, thought the jungle was hunted, and is leading us to a village filled with headhunters."

"Eddy you don't know what this guy's been going through." Double-D replied.

"What would he be going though Double-D?" Sarah asked.

Double-D wanted to tell them, but decided not to. Twenty minutes later Carson announced that they were just about through it. They were almost there until a dead body covered in slime fell out of the trees. Everyone was startled by it and was looking disgusted at it. Jimmy however was screaming, crying, and held onto Sarah for protection. Carson recognized the body was his friend Brack, and told everyone to get going because the body might attract other dangerous animals. After they got far away from the body all of the kids were arguing as to why that happened.

"Everybody be quite.!" Carson shouted getting the kids to stop talking. "Listen as I told you anacondas are territorial and aggressive. When threatened it will spit up it's food and hunt again."

"Could that have came from the same giant serpent that ate Bobby?" Rolf asked.

"No." answered Carson. "There's no way that the anaconda from the swamp could come here that fast."

"So you're saying there's another snake?" Sarah asked trembling at the thought of it.

"Yes, but anacondas aren't suppose to live so close to each other unless…" Carson stopped with a sense of fear coming over him. "Unless it's mating season."

"Mating season?" Kevin asked.

"The females find a big muddy pit, and wait for the males." Terren informed them.

"So you're saying there's a giant monster snake love fest going on around here?" Eddy asked starting to freak out.

"Basically yes." Carson replied. "Either way we have to get to the village if we want to get out of here."

Everyone agreed with Carson and started walking. The only one who wasn't moving was Deron which had Carson a little concerned.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked. "You've haven't said a word since the boat wreck."

"Listen Carson we have to find that Orchid." Deron said. When Carson heard that he started to turn and walk away. "No listen to me. That flower can change everything. We can make history."

"Yeah well I never was good at history." Carson replied.

"You have no idea the possibilities that are at hand." said Deron.

"You're right I don't." Cason answered. "What I do know is that we're stranded, two people I know are dead, and somewhere out there is a giant snake mating ritual going on around here." Carson then noticed that everyone was getting too far ahead of him. "All I can say is damn you and damn your Orchid." after saying that Carson walked away leaving Deron by himself.

Deron just looked at Carson and said. "You're just like everyone else who just laughed at me just because I want to change the world." Deron reached into his bag and took out the box that he got from the boat wreck. He opened it and took out the gun inside. "I will find that Blood Orchid even if I have to kill you, Carson, to get it." Deron then put the gun in is pants and pulled his shirt over it. After he put the box away he made his way to catch up with everyone else.

Two hours have passed and finally they found the headhunter's village. The first thing they noticed were spears going through an old skull. Rolf almost mistaken the skull to be his great nano. As they all made their way through the village they all noticed something was out of place.

"Where are all the headhunters supposed to be?" Kevin asked.

"How the hell are we suppose to know we never been here before." Baler said.

Minutes later they discovered what happened. They headed to the river bank and they saw a giant anaconda; it was dead. There were spears and arrows lunged in it's body, but the one thing they noticed was a huge cut in it's belly revealing a dead headhunter in it. The group walked to the dead snake to examine it.

"Carson." Double-D said. "You said that the snake in the swamp was the biggest one you ever saw?"

"Yeah." Carson answered.

"But this one is…" Double-D tried to finish his sentence but couldn't.

"Bigger." Carson finished for him. A minute later Terren called Carson over. "What is it what happened?"

"The remaining villagers were afraid after the anaconda attacked." Terren informed him. "They took all their boats and left for safety."

"Good for them, but bad for us." said Carson.

At this point everyone began to lose hope. There seemed to be no way for them to get out of the jungle. Carson looked around to see if there were any other way to get out of this place. He was looking at the hut, and then he remembered the stuff they got from the boat wreck.

"A raft." Carson said having everyone confused. "We'll use a raft to get us out of here."

"Did a pound of bananas fall on your head?" Rolf asked.

"I'm serous." Carson replied. "We have all the supplies we need right here. Now lets split up into groups and get this done."

Everyone did as he said and started to do their part. The Eds went to get wood for the raft and gave it to Kevin and Nazz. They would the bring the wood back to the river bank, so Rolf, Jonny, and Terren could make the raft. When it was getting dark Carson and Baler lit the torches so everyone could see. I about an hour they have got done making two raft which was enough they needed. Since they were done they all thought it was a good time to relax, so everyone made a fire and gathered around it except Terren who went to find something for them to eat.

"So." Marco started being the first to talk. "What is it like back where you kids live?"

"Well we live in a cul-de-sac in Peach Creek." Nazz answered. "We stay home and go to school you know normal kid stuff."

"Oh, so before you came here you all had normal lives." said Baler.

"Yeah except some people keep scamming us out of our money." Kevin replied.

"Who keeps scamming you out of your money?" Marco asked.

"Them." Kevin answered pointing at the Eds. "They always try to sell us things that are fake."

"Like what?" asked Shorty.

"I don't know it's different everyday." Kevin replied.

After that Baler turned his attention to the Eds. "Well what did you guys try to sell them?" he asked.

"Yeah well the funny thing is that I don't know what it was." Eddy said lying through his teeth since his last idea was the dumbest one he ever thought of show far.

Unfortunately for him Sarah remembered it. "Oh please last time you tried to sell us coat hangers." she said causing everyone to laugh at Eddy.

A few minutes after laughing Shorty decided to give Eddy some advise. "You know kid there's something I usually say when I sell stuff." he started. "If I fail to sell you something one or three times shame on you; fail four or more times shame on me."

"When do you ever say that?" Marco asked.

"Plenty of times… when none of you are around." Shorty replied.

A few minutes later a dead hog with an arrow in it was dropped right in front of them. They all jumped in shock by it until Terren came along and said calmly. "I caught this wild bore now who's hungry?" Terren strapped the hog to a small log and put it over the fire. Terren then got Eddy to sit and turn the meat.

"Wait why am I the only one turning the meat?" Eddy asked.

"Working is a hard fact of life kid live with it." Terren answered.

Ed was the only one who was worried. "Guys we need to get out of here." he said. "If we don't leave we'll end up in the belly of the man-lion."

Only now everyone was thinking Ed was getting crazier thinking this whole thing was some movie. However Jimmy was more then convinced. "Ed please tell me how does that movie ends?" he asked.

Ed then started thinking, and kept thinking, and still thinking, and wow he was taking his time with this. Oh you know what I really want to finish this, so I'll just cut to the chase he forgot.

"Wait Ed are you saying you forgot the ending to one of your favorite movies?" Double-D asked.

Everyone knew the answer to that. However Carson knew the ending. "Everyone dies at the end." he answered causing Jimmy to freak out.

After a few minutes latter the meat was ready and everyone dug in. except for Jonny since he's a vegetarian. The only one who wasn't eating was Carson. He really didn't seem to be hungry at this time. Double-D though was kind enough to hand him his share.

"Here I thought you might be hungry." Double-D said handing Carson the meat.

"Thanks." Carson said taking it. "Kid you're smart right?" Double-D nodded. "Then tell me how do you deal with being responsible for the death of someone you known for more then a year?"

Double-D paused at that question. "I don't think I can answer that since I'm just a kid." he said.

"One thing I don't get is why you didn't tell any of your friends about why we ended up stranded here." Said Carson.

"Well I thought it would be best if I kept it between you and me." Double-D answered.

Carson smiled at that. "Thanks." he said. "I never thought I could trust anyone outside of my boat," Carson then started patting Double-D on the shoulder. "You know you're a good kid Double-T."

Double-D smiled until he realized something. "It's Double-D." he corrected.

"Okay before we get out of here I will learn your name." Carson replied as he started eating.

In the other part of the village Deron was sitting on a fountain eating alone. The only thing he could think about was the Blood Orchid, and how to get it. After he finished his meal he got on his knees and started washing his hands and face in the fountain. When he was done Deron then noticed carvings on the side of the fountain. They were carving of a huge looking snake eating a weird looking type of flower. Once he noticed this he ran to the others to tell them what he found.

**End of Chapter 6**

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long I was working on another story. Anyway send me review to tell me what you think.

**Next time: **More secrets surface at the fountain, and Deron finally shows his true colors on the next chapter of Edacondas.


	7. Second Strikes

**Edacondas**

**Disclaimer: **I know a lot about Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy and the first and second anaconda movies.

**Summery:** More secrets surface at the fountain, and Deron finally shows his true colors on this chapter of Edacndas.

**Rating: **T

**Author's Notes: **Okay this is my first EEnE crossover fanfiction in fact this is my first fanfiction so go easy on me.

**Genre:** Sci-fi/Action/Adventure

**Chapter 7: **Second Strikes

It was still night and the sign of rain was everywhere. Deron was already bringing everyone to the fountain to show them what he found. "It was the strangest thing I've ever seen, but now I know what it means." he said as he walked up to the fountain. "Look do you know what this means?" he then pointed at the carving.

"Yeah you brought us here to see some stupid drawings." Eddy replied.

"No look this is a carving of the Blood Orchid." Deron said.

Everyone except Carson was confused by what the Blood Orchid was. "What's so important is this funny looking flower that snakes eat?" Rolf asked.

"The Blood Orchid is not just any flower." Deron answered. "It's a rare plant that blooms once every seven years, and in it's blossom state it has a chemical that can sustain life when you eat it."

"You mean it's like a fountain of youth?" asked Double-D with Deron nodding. "Then that's why these snakes are so big since anacondas grow bigger the longer they live."

"So are you saying that these snakes are eating the Orchid?" Shorty asked a little confused.

"Yes don't you see these snakes are proof that the Orchid works." Deron replied. "Now all we need to do is take the rafts and go find it before we leave."

Everyone seemed like they wanted to do this. The only ones who weren't comfortable with it was Carson and Double-D. Those two knew how obsessed Deron was with the Orchid since he already risked their lives to find it.

"Forget it Deron I won't have any part in this." Carson said as he turned and walk off.

"Don't you understand Carson I can make us rich." Deron informed him. "I can make us all be rich and famous like no one else."

"How rich are we talking about here?" Eddy asked with that gleam in his eyes.

"Eddy!" Double-D shouted. "Well I for one will also not have any part in this charade."

"Yeah well what would you know about any of this kid?" Deron replied.

That stopped Double-D in his tracks. "I know plenty thank you very much; like it's your fault we're stranded here in the first place!" he shouted getting everyone's attention. Double-D now had no choice but tell them the truth. "Do you all know why we're stranded here? It's because Deron bribed Carson for one-million dollars if he stayed on the path. Even when he knew it was dangerous."

Everyone was shocked at what they heard. They all knew who was to blame for them being stranded here. Even the kids who thought Carson was crazy soon turned on Deron as the crazy one.

"So this is all your fault!" Marco shouted as he pointed at Deron. "You're the reason we're stranded here! You're the reason Bobby's dead right now!"

"Bobby's death was a necessary risk." replied Deron.

"Necessary my ass!" Marco continued to shout. "Enjoy life while you can, Deron, because when we get back to Borneo I'm going to kill you with my own hands." Marco started to walk off.

After that info everyone stared to walk back to the camp fire away from Deron. At that time they found out what kind of man Carson really was; a cold heated greedy man who would sacrifice others to get what he wanted. In other words he was worse then Eddy which is scary.

"Don't you guys understand I can make us live longer." Deron shouted.

"Give up Deron, you lost." Carson said walking away.

However Deron wasn't going to give up so easily. He was determined to get the Orchid no matter what. Back at the camp fire everyone was thinking of what they just happened. The kids felt bad about themselves because they been hard on Carson when it was Deron who got them stranded in the first place.

"I can't believe that Deron's guy was willing to risk our lives to get some stupid flower." Nazz said to them.

"Yeah, I take back everything I ever said about Carson." Kevin replied.

On the other side of the fire the Eds were also thinking about what happened. "I can't believe that, that no good scammer would double cross us like that!" Eddy shouted in rage.

"Yeah doesn't it kind of remind you of someone else who likes to scam people?" Double-D asked referring to Eddy, but Eddy didn't know that for some reason.

"Wow this is exactly like what happened on…" Ed tried to say until Double-D interrupted him.

"Let me guess Ed." Double-D stared. "This is just like the part of 'Scary Jungle Beast of Death' where there's a trader in the group that gets almost everyone killed?"

Ed gasped when he heard that. "You saw the movie too Double-D?" he asked.

"No Ed I was only guessing." Double-D answered.

Eddy then had a sinister look in his eyes. "You know guys we could go and find the Blood Orchid on our own." he said.

"But Eddy!" shouted Double-D.

"What!?" he asked. "You heard what Deron said; if we get our hands on it we'll be rich! We'll be drowning in jawbreakers."

"Yeah but look what happened because Deron was looking for it." Double-D tried to explain. "We're stranded here and Bobby's in the belly of a snake right now." what he was saying didn't seem to have any affected on him. "Not to mention when we get there, there's probably going to be over a dozen giant anacondas over there."

That got Eddy's attention. "You know what's a few hundred dollar worth our friendship?" he asked when it started to rain. "Okay if we get out of here I promise I will stop taking money that doesn't belong to me."

At the main hut in the village where they all kept all their stuff Baler was going inside to get something to protect them from the rain. While he was looking for something he accidentally knocked over Deron's bag having a box fall out of it. Baler walked over and opened the box revealing a space where a gun should be and noticed a satellite phone was also in the box. Baler grabbed the phone and started dialing numbers. He was almost done until Deron came in and caught him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Deron asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Baler replied. "Not only did you risk our lives you were also holding out on us."

"Listen if you dial that number everything I've worked for will be all for nothing." Deron informed him.

"I don't care!" Baler shouted. "I'm going to do the right thing and get us out of here."

Deron needed a way to stop this, so he reached in his bag and got out the container with the spider in it. He opened the container and threw the spider on Baler's hand causing it to bite him. When it did this Baler swiped it off his hand and started feeling his muscles tense up and finding it hard to breath. Deron just caught the spider again and took all of his stuff and left. After five minutes Nazz came in to see why Baler was taking so long.

"Baler everyone was wondering what was taking you so long." Nazz said as she went into the hut and noticed Baler lying against the wall motionless. "Baler who did this to you?"

"De…Der…" Baler had a hard time saying anything, but still tried. "Der…on."

Nazz realized what he was saying when she also saw a spider bite on Baler's hand. What she didn't know was that above her there was a huge anaconda slithering on top of the beams of the hut. Nazz ran out of the hut to tell everyone about Baler without even seeing the snake. The snake came down to examine Baler for a moment and went backup on the beams. The last thing that Baler saw was that the snake went up on the beams only to strike at him, and then everything went black.

Nazz was running to the camp fire where everyone else was. "Deron!" she shouted getting his attention. "What did you do to Baler?"

"I don't know what you are talking about kid." Deron replied.

"Don't lie I know that you poisoned him." Nazz stated which go every ones attention. "You made that spider you got from Eddy's shoe to bite him."

"What!?" Carson shouted as he grabbed Deron by his shirt. "What did you do to Baler?" Deron didn't answer so Carson pulled out his gun. "Tell me or else."

"Will you really kill me Carson?" Deron asked.

"We're not in town we're not even in America, so I can kill you here and no one will care." Carson stated.

Everyone then heard something in the main hut, so they ran to investigate leaving Deron by himself. They ran in the hut and noticed that Baler was missing. When they looked up they looked in horror as they saw what was left of Baler being eaten whole by an anaconda. Carson told the kids to get back as he and the rest of his crew started shooting the snake, but none of the shots had effects on it. When Carson noticed this he ran to get one of the torches and threw it in the hut. Everyone watched as the hut burned also seeing the snake fall in the fire.

"Oh great it got Baler to." Sarah said.

"How could this day get any worst?" Jimmy shouted.

Just then another anaconda jumped out of the water next to the kids.

Jonny had his ear to the plank at the time. "Plank said 'you had to ask."

The anaconda made a strike at them until a gun shot was heard and the snake fell to it's death. The kids saw that Carson shot the snake in the head. Carson and his crew ran to the kids to make sure they we're okay. While they were running a third anaconda lunged out of the jungle and got Shorty by his legs. Before anyone could react the anaconda pulled Shorty into the jungle unable for anyone to see him. Marco ran to where Shorty was and started shooting the entire jungle out of anger until Carson stopped him.

"Save your ammo." he said. "We're going to need them."

Carson and Marco then went where Terren was and kids were. The all headed to the river to get on the rafts, but there was a problem. One of the rafts was missing.

"Where did the raft go!?" Carson shouted.

"How should we know we were concentrating on that snake that almost ate us." Kevin replied.

Then another question came to mind' where was Deron? It didn't take long for Carson to realize the answer. While they were killing the snakes Deron snuck pass them and took one of rafts to find the Blood Orchid.

"That no good thief." Nazz said. "He just left us here to die."

"Couldn't we just take the other raft?" asked Jimmy.

"No." Carson answered. "There's no way we could all fit on that thing."

"So lets just make another one." Sarah suggested.

"Oh yeah well with what!?" Marco shouted pointing at the burning hut.

Carson started to think of what they should do at this point. He had one idea, but he knew that no one would like it. "There's only one thing we can do." he said getting every ones attention. "We have to follow Deron to the Blood Orchid."

Everyone stared at him for a second before saying anything.

"How are we going to follow that crazy nincompoop if we can't all fit on that raft?" Rolf asked.

"Easy." Carson replied. "Me, my crew, and some of you kids will follow him on foot. The rest of you kids will get on the raft and head out of here and head back to Borneo."

"But Carson you don't know where the Orchid is." Terren informed.

"Actually this fell off of Deron's bag." Double-D held up a piece of paper that looked like a map. "It looks like this might lead us to Deron."

"Not to mention he also dropped some money." Eddy said holding a twenty dollar bill and shoved it in his pocket.

"Eddy!" Double-D shouted sounding very disappointed.

"What I said I would stop taking money after we got out of here." Eddy replied.

Carson took the map from Double-D and gave a smirk. "Okay in two minutes we will go after Deron, and get out of this hell hole." he said.

Everyone then got prepared to find Deron. First they would decide who will come with along, and then go after him. The rest will go back to Borneo and wait for them. At this time it was time to Hunt the Blood Orchid.

**End of Chapter 7**

**A/N: **Not much to discuses right now, but I do hope you're enjoying the story. Please send me some reviews.

**Next Time:** The hunt is on to find Deron so they can finally get out of the jungle. Hopefully they don't run into any dangerous snake on the next chapter of Edacondas.


	8. The Hunt is on

**Edacondas**

**Disclaimer**: I know a lot about Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy and the first and second anaconda movies.

**Summery:** The hunt is on to find Deron so they can finally get out of the jungle. Hopefully they don't run into any dangerous snake.

**Rating: **T

**Author's Notes:** Okay this is my first EEnE crossover fanfiction in fact this is my first fanfiction so go easy on me.

**Genre:** Sci-fi/Action/Adventure

**Chapter 8:** The Hunt is on

Out in the middle of the jungle Shorty was waking up from being unconscious. The first thing he felt was pain from his legs. He looked and saw a dead anaconda had him by his ankle. Shorty struggled to push the anaconda off him, but be was too tired to do so. Shorty then saw another anaconda coming right at him, and he started looking for his gun which was a few feet from him. He tried to grab the gun as the snake came closer to him. By the time Shorty grabbed the gun the snake made a strike at him; fortunately Shorty was able to shoot the snake in the head before it struck him. Shorty laughed and started shooting the snake a few more times to make sure it's dead. When he stopped shooting Shorty saw more anacondas heading right for him.

"Oh crap." Shory said.

Shorty made a few more shots at the snakes, but he didn't have enough ammo to kill them all. The last thing that was heard from him was a scream.

--

Back at the village everyone was getting ready to head after Deron and take back the raft he stole. While they were doing that some of the kids were getting on the other raft and head for Borneo. So far Kevin and Rolf were going to go with Carson to find Deron. Ed wanted to go since he thought it would be to fight giant snakes, and since he was going Double-D decided to go to make sure Ed would be okay. The only one that wanted to go but couldn't was Nazz.

"Why can't I come along?" Nazz asked.

"Nothing personal we just don't want you getting hurt, little girl." Carson answered.

"So I can't come because I'm a girl?" she asked again.

"Pretty much." Carson replied.

Nazz decided to get on the raft with the others at that point. The other kids who weren't coming along to find Deron was Sarah, Jimmy, Jonny, and Eddy. Ed and Double-D were upset that Eddy wasn't coming with them.

"Eddy please come with us to find Deron, please." Ed begged him while giving him the puppy dog look.

"Yeah Eddy it's just wouldn't be the same without you." Double-D said. "This might be the last time we see each other."

"I'm sorry guys, but I'm not going anywhere that has those giant snakes." Eddy replied.

Carson felt somewhat sorry for the two Eds that their friend won't join them, so he had an idea to get him to come along. "You know it's probably a good idea that you don't come along; you being a small fry in all."

That got Eddy's attention. "Wait are you saying that I can't survive out there because I'm sort?" he asked.

"Oh I'm not saying that at all; thinking it but not saying it." Carson replied.

That got Eddy angry. "Now listen I can do anything they can and better!" he shouted as he got off the raft. "I'm going to come along and fight these snakes whether you like it or not. Got that big shot?" Eddy then waited for Carson to reply.

"Okay." Carson said calmly as he walked away.

"Wait you just… and I just… you tricked me!" Eddy shouted not believing he fell for that.

Carson went to the raft to tell the kid who were leaving what to do. "Okay you guys get back to Borneo and stay in your hotel until we get back. If we're not back by the end of the week then call the coast guard." he informed them as he push the raft in the water.

A few minutes after pushing the raft in the water Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy, Jonny were gone with it. When it was completely out of sight everyone huddled together.

"So what's the plan?" Kevin asked.

"Well judging by this map it seems like the only way is to follow the river, but I found another way." Carson informed. "A mile from here there's a tunnel that leads all the way across the river and closer to the Orchid." Carson then puts the map away. "Now I have one question does anyone else know how to use a gun?" the rest of the kids looked around to see if anyone knew, but none of them did. "Okay well lets go anyway."

They all went along the river looking for the tunnel that Carson told them about. It took them at least five minutes until they found it, and at that time the kids felt worried about going in it. I mean taking considerations that it's already dark, raining, the place is infested with giant snakes, and they have to go in a tunnel. The only thing that would make it better is if Jimmy was there too. The only reason they were able to get in was that Carson, Marco, and Terren were pushing them through the entrance. Once they were in the tunnel they wished they were out; it was dark, creepy, and if this was a movie this would be part where the audience says 'get out now!' Anyway thanks to Carson and Terren's flashlights it wasn't as dark as they thought.

While they were walking through the tunnel Eddy was being careful about his surroundings. Since there was water on the floor that covered his feet; he was afraid there might be an anaconda in there. At one point Eddy tripped and fell on the tunnel floor and had his face covered with water. When he got up he stared wiping the water from his eyes and noticed everyone was gone.

"Hey where did everyone go?" Eddy asked.

Eddy started walking around the tunnel trying to find a way out. He shouted out his friends names, but he could only get their echoes so couldn't tell where they were. Eddy started to freak out since he had no idea where he was going. It got worst when he thought he heard a sound in the water and thought it was another anaconda. Eddy then started running aimlessly through the tunnel until something grabbed him by the arm. Eddy screamed in fear until the thing that grabbed him turned out to be Terren.

"Terren what are you doing here?" Eddy asked.

"I came back to get you now come on." said Terren.

Terren and Eddy now made their way through the tunnel together. Everything was going fine until Terren fell down a hole hidden by water. Eddy went to where Terren fell to try to help him out. From Terren's point the was completely under water and trying to find a way to get out. The problem is that he couldn't find the hole he fell in from. Terren thought heard something from behind him and turned around to see an anaconda swimming right for him. Terren grabbed his knife ready to kill the giant snake. When the snake stuck it knocked the wind out of Terren, and then the snake started rapping around Terren getting ready to eat him.

Eddy was still looking for Terren. "Terren where are you? This is not cool." he said. Eddy stopped looking for Terren when he saw his flashlight with blood flowing around it.

At that point Eddy freaked out more then he ever did, and started running as fast as he could to where Terren was taking him. While he was running Eddy swore he heard a hiss from behind him. After eight seconds of running Eddy finally found the exit from the tunnel and started crawling through it. He was almost out but there was one problem; he got stuck. Eddy tried to get out but he couldn't, so he started calling for help.

"Eddy is that you?" Double-D asked from outside the tunnel.

"Double-D please help me out of here I'm stuck." Eddy begged hoping his friends would get him out.

"Don't worry Eddy we'll save you." Ed shouted also from outside the tunnel.

Eddy waited patently for his friends to get him out. Then Eddy heard another hiss from behind him and stared freaking out again. "Guys please get me out of here!" he shouted as he heard the hiss again getting closer. Eddy thought he was going to die until someone grabbed him and pulled him out. When he looked to see who saved him he found out it was Nazz that got him out. "Nazz what are you doing here."

"Apparently your friend was following us the entire time." Cason answered. "Anyway where is Terren?"

Before Eddy could say anything else another anaconda came out of the tunnel to attack them. Everyone started to back away from the snake not knowing what to do. Rolf however took action by grabbing Carson's machete and ran to the snake. Rolf ran to the side of the snake and started hitting it with the machete. He was hitting the snake so many times that it's head was being cut off. When the head of the snake fell off everyone went over to the dead snake.

"All right Rolf." Kevin said. "That snake didn't know what hit him."

"Yeah now none of these snakes can stop us." Said Eddy.

A second after he said that another anaconda came out and grabbed Double-D by the shoulder and pulled him into the jungle. Everyone ran to where the snake went so they could save Double-D. When they found the snake they saw it squeezing Double-D to death. Before the snake could eat him Carson threw a knife in the snake's head which killed it. When the snake died everyone ran to Double-D to make sure he was okay, but they noticed he wasn't breathing. Everyone did their best trying to wake him up, but Nazz saved him by giving him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

"Was I dreaming or did Nazz just kiss me?" Double-D asked waking up.

"Double-D!" Ed shouted as he grabbed Double-D and started hugging him to death. "I'm so glad that you're not eaten right now."

"I'm happy too Ed now please let me go." said Double-D as Ed did what he said.

As Double-D was getting better Carson and Marco were checking their guns to see how much ammo they had left. Some of the kids were wondering why they didn't use their guns in the first place. Their answer was that they left the safety on.

"I have a least eight bullets left." Carson said checking his pistol. "What about you Marco?"

"Fifteen is all I have left." Marco informed him as he checked his assault rifle. "Not to mention we still have one flare gun and a field charge."

"We have to make every shot count." Carson replied. "Because if we don't shoot them in the head then our bullets will do nothing to them." Carson then turned over to Double-D. "So are you felling better Double-P?"

"It's Double-D." he replied.

After Double-D could stand up they all made their way to the Orchid. When they got to where it's suppose to be they saw Deron standing over a cliff. On the cliff was a log that went across to a wall that had a bush filled with flowers that was the Blood Orchid. At the bottom of the cliff they heard snakes hissing, and by the sound of it there was a lot of them. However none of them cared about any of that; they just wanted to get the raft while Deron was busy getting the Orchid. They all then slipped passed Deron and went to the river bank where they found their raft with the rope, gas cans, and all their other supplies still there.

"I can't believe we're finally getting out of here." Kevin said excited,

"Yes Rolf can not wait to get back and feed his chickens." said Rolf.

"It's been fun even though we're never going to see each other again once this is over." Carson informed them.

All of a sudden a shot was fired in their direction. They turned around to see it was Deron who shot at them. "You're not going anywhere!" he shouted as everyone hid from the gun. "You think you can take everything I worked for from me?!" he then tried to shoot them, again but missed. "I've worked so hard and sacrificed too much to get here, and no one is going to stop me now! So goodbye Carson." he pulled the trigger of the gun, but nothing happened,

Marco took this to his advantage and got out of his hiding space. "Oh did you make a mistake Deron? You forgot to reload the damn gun." he said ready to kick his ass.

Deron just smirked. "Not really Marco." he said making him confused. "One chamber was empty." Deron pulled the trigger and this time it did fire a bullet in Marco's stomach. Everyone ran out of their hiding spaces to help Marco. Kevin ran at Deron trying to attack, but Deron back handed him and walked to the others. "It's too late. Only the Blood Orchid can save him now."

"I swear I'll kill you for this Deron." Carson said as he was about to pull out his gun.

"Don't even think about it Carson." Deron said pointing his gun at him. "I want that Orchid and all of you are going to get it for me." Deron then ordered everyone to come with him so he could get the Orchid. It looks like none of them had a chose anymore. The only way they can get out of here was to help Deron out. Hopefully it will be that simple.

**End of chapter 8**

**A/N:** Well here's chapter eight, and now only one more chapter to go. YEAH!

**Next time:** It the final step, the final challenge, and the final outcome. Everything that's happened led up to this moment on the next chapter of Edacondas.


End file.
